Threads of Reality
by twerri02
Summary: Back again with a sequel to Damon Has A Best Friend? Finally Damon is the first choice. Now let's see if he can try and not mess up his new relationship. Back in Mystic Falls, both lovers face new problems to deal with but will Damon and Bella still make it through. New complications and new possibilities. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 - We've got to get back to MF

**CHAPTER 1 – "We've got to get back to Mystic Falls"**

**Lykke Li – Get Some**

_**Don't turn away, this is my time  
Don't make demands, I don't take none  
Just say a prayer that it gon' get done  
Don't pull your pants before I go down  
Don't turn away, this is my time  
Like a shotgun needs an outcome**_

**A/N: Following where we left off…**

**…Finally Damon is the first choice. Now let's see if he can not mess up this time.**

**RECAP - Left off after Elena's being abducted but found again and we return with Season 2 Episode 11**

**What have they missed? ,**

**Luka's arrived, Elena went on her suicide mission to seek out Elijah, Tyler's curse is triggered. Stefan is then trapped in the tombstone. Welcome to the wonderful world that is Mystic Falls**

It's been one month.

One amazing month filled with peace as me and Damon doing what we wanted and whenever we wanted.

Though, I still couldn't believe that Damon would just pack up and leave Elena behind but he did. He had been the one to suggest that we get out of Mystic Falls and we had been travelling around Europe. We'd started off in Spain where I watched Damon make a fool of himself as he flamenco danced on the streets with a bunch of her girls. After that we hit England where we visited the museums and I suggested we make a fleeting business trip to Wales where the Celtic Witches' burial ground was and we had only arrived in Salerno, Italy yesterday.

The balcony of the luxurious five star Santa Carenina Hotel offered a beautiful view of the wisps of the grey clouds rolled along the milky blue sky while the rising sun cast it's sunrays on the tips of the clouds. I could see where the gentle roll of the waves met the morning sky.

Lifting the very expensive, Nikon D800 Digital SLR Camera (a gift from Damon), I captured the picture perfect moment with a small smile as I felt the warm gentle breeze blew through my messy tresses.

It was only five O'clock in the morning so that meant that many people were still deep in their slumber – the early silence was relaxing. Different to the hectic lives we'd led in Mystic Falls. Here, we could just live in peace and take our time and just…be.

Finally, the door flew open and I spun around on my bare soles to face him with a small smile, happy to have him back. I watched him enter before he kicked the door closed behind him and then looked up to meet my gaze. A small smirk lifting the corner of his lips as his eyes raked over my state of undress but he chose not to comment. Instead he gestured to his form before he exclaimed, "I've got receptionist all over my jacket"

I rolled my eyes at his choice of greeting before I looked over his attire. His now wrinkled midnight blue shirt had two more buttons undone and his dark jeans were even more wrinkled now but the black leather jacket that I had bought for him was now stained with his early breakfast.

He took a step towards me with a hungry stare and I hitched an eyebrow making him pause before I shook my head then glanced down at the stained jacket so he got the message. Understanding what I meant, he rolled his eyes with a low grumble but thankfully chose to take a detour towards the bathroom.

I smiled, still not used to being this happy but I was getting there…

Turning back to the beautiful scene that awaited me, I lifted my camera again and looked through the lens as I scanned the scene, still taking more pictures.

The air shifted behind me and I felt the hum of electricity on my back before I felt his heated fingers ghost up my thigh, hitching up the hem of his shirt. "Did I mention how sexy you look in my shirt?" he continued leaving a fiery trail up my exposed legs and I set the camera down so I could spin around and wrap my arms around his neck while staring into the piercing blue pools of his eyes.

His intense eyes bore into mine and I reached up to his cheek, "What are you thinking about?" I inquired as my thumb trailed over his lips.

"You" he smirked before parted his lips and capturing my thumb in his mouth making me moan before he released it with a small pop and began to kiss his way down my shoulders and down to my bare arms with his feather-like touches that scorched my skin.

With my hand on the back of his neck, I pulled him down to meet his lips once again and he was all too willing. As our kisses grew even more frenzied and our hands grew more frantic with desperation, I could sense that round seven was coming up.

And I was definitely ready.

I groaned against his lips as the whistling ringtone of my Samsung cut through our sighs and moans and we were both momentarily distracted as we paused for a few seconds, waiting for the tinkling ring tone to stop before Damon tore my attention away by kissing up my shoulder again.

Within seconds he'd flashed us back onto the bed, his palm on my back as he cradled me close to his body before slowly lowering me down onto the bed. He made sure that I could gently rest my head gently onto the pillows beneath me before he attacked my lips once again. His kisses trailed to the left, moving down my exposed neck forcing my thoughts into incoherent words that I almost missed it when he spoke, "You are so…" he sighed against my cheek, his heated breath grazing my skin when he sighed, "beautiful"

Even between gaspy breaths, I was still able to tease him, "And you're alright" I answered mischievously making him look up at me through his eyelashes as he sent a mocking glare. "Though I do prefer it when you're sleeping because I don't have to listen to your annoying blabbering" teasing him was always fun and I watched as his features dulled before something glinted in his eyes.

Before I knew it, his fingers were attacking my sides and I was doubling over in laughter. "S-St-sto-stop" I giggled but he was relentless and I continued to squirm under him."P-Pl-please" I cried out between gasps, my sight was now blurred with salty tears.

"Well…seeing as you begged" he chuckled darkly and allowed me to breathe as his relentless fingers left my sides. Instead of laying back onto the bed, he stayed where he was so he could continue towering over me. The glint left his eyes and a glazed look overtook them as he silently stared at again, he released an annoyed growl, sharing my frustration when it rang again, "Switch it off" he murmured against my collarbone.

Any other time, I would have agreed and followed through with his orders but I couldn't help but have the nagging feeling at the back of my head, "You do know there's a world outside of us" I teased in between moans as each touch literally drove me insane.

His head emerged from under the sheets and I smiled in appreciation of the fine specimen that was now mine. "I know there is..." he smirked, "I just choose to ignore it"

My fingers were still in his hair and I used my fingertips to graze his scalp lightly, "We're gonna have to go back to it soon", I sighed sadly.

"Soon - meaning in the future" he teased me back, moving closer to me as he inched for another kiss but I cupped his mouth in order to stop him from distracting me but as always he was one step ahead when he licked my palm making me pull away with a mocking scowl which he chose to ignore, "Far far into the future" he finished, a silent plead in his warm blue eyes.

Crossing my arms, I tried to stand my ground as I glared at him, "Well we can't ignore them forever" I argued even though I really wanted to climb on top of him and forget about everything and everyone. Being away from everyone had been pure bliss and we had been in no rush to get back to wonderfully weird life of Mystic Falls.

He balanced himself on his elbows so that he wouldn't place his full weight onto me, "I didn't say forever." he looked at me with mock innocence and I hitched a questioning eyebrow at him, "Maybe another year or so…" he finished with a smug smile before moving back down to kiss me but my fingers wove themselves to the locks of hair at the back of his head so I could tug them back, evidently stopping him.

He winced but I knew he was messing with me so I ignored his failed attempt of making me feel guilty, "Damon…You are being selfish" I scolded.

His blue eyes gleamed with a childish mischief as he replied, "I love how you know me" Before I could scold him again, he nipped at my neck lightly and out of nowhere, I felt his fevered lips clasp onto the exposed skin and his teeth dig in as he sucked.

"Damon…" this time it came out as a moan and we both knew that he'd won this argument. I felt his extended fangs graze my neck and my breaths were shaky in anticipation. My own fangs extended as pleasure rippled through me, driving me beyond the edge.

This time his phone rang this time and we both groaned.

Damon grumbled collapsing on my chest before reaching over to the bedside table to answer the phone. "I'm about to make sweet sweet love to my woman so fuck off" he growled over the phone but I simply giggled at the annoyance in his tone.

Sliding down the bed, the sheets wrinkled beneath me with my movement and I situated myself beneath him so I could trail kisses down his muscled chest and then move back up to place a kiss onto his bare shoulder while waiting for him to put down the phone.

He didn't.

"What is it Bonnie?" he snapped and I could hear her voice as she ranted off about something in such a rush, I barely made out what she was saying.

I missed her - I hadn't realized how much until now.

Damon went rigid above me and I halted in my movements when looking up at him and catching how his eyes widened, an unknown anger crossing them but then became replaced with conflicting emotions of outrage, confusion and surprise before he furiously questioned, "What?"

I watched as he sat up on the bed, edging towards the edge of the bed, his back was now facing me and I whimpered with the loss of his touch.

The look that had been on his face told me that it was serious and I should but I was already overridden by lust that I sat up with him and began to trail my fingers down his muscled chest and even though he was on the line, he still responded with a shiver, "Okay." he answered in a wavering tone before switching of the call and placing the phone back on the table.

When he finally twisted his head to look back to me, I placed a calming hand on his cheek, "Whatever it is" placing a gentle kiss his shoulder, "It can wait" kissing his jaw now as I pulled at his shoulders wanting him to come back to the bed but froze when I watched him shake his head.

"Not this time" Damon whispered and I sat up straighter with the urgency in his voice, "We've got to get back to Mystic Falls"

**A/N: Please review - want more?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Whatever you want

**CHAPTER 2 – "Whatever you want"**

**Warrant – Cherry Pie**

**_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie_**

**A/N: Beyond amazing response for the first chapter and I'm happy to know that you want more. Just a little teaser of Damon and Bella...**

Once Bonnie had captured our attention with her insane rambling, we tried calming her down before she finally filled us in on everything that we'd missed in a more rational tone.

Long story short, it turns out that the woman that had kidnapped Elena had now decided to help her. In doing this, she also ended up staying in the Boarding house with them for a while. She had also been a busy bee when acting out of sheer stupidity or recklessness when helping Elena on a suicide mission by linking her to a contact that could get to Klaus. Along with this we found out that Stefan was now trapped in the tomb. With Katherine.

Just hearing the mention of that bitch's name was all it took to have me frantically packing while Damon ordered our tickets over the internet for the first flight back to Mystic Falls.

The soft sounds of his fingers tapping frantically at the keys halted before I heard the low click when he closed his laptop, "We got five thirty-five" he called out to from the other room once he was done while I made my way towards the bathroom.

"Sounds good", my dull sarcastic reply was muffled as I was still brushing my teeth.

Bending down, I spat out the foam and rinsed both my mouth and the toothbrush. After I was done, I made no move to walk out as I set it down and gripped the sides of the sink before raising my head to look at myself in the mirror. Gone was the teenage happiness driven by crazed hormones over a new found puppy love as it was now replaced with a grim expression, now knowing that I would be going back to Mystic Falls.

It was like he'd sensed my trepidation because he appeared at the doorway with a worried look so I straightened up not wanting to worry him.

We locked eyes for a moment, trying to get into the other's thoughts but the connection was soon broken when he flashed behind me. His strong arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me back onto him, placing his chin on my shoulder after placing a soft kiss onto my neck and I practically melted into him. "Don't look so glum, chum" he nibbled at my earlobe knowing that was my weakness as I giggled and tried to squirm free from him hold with a failed attempt.

I turned my body so that we were now chest to chest, "We could stay one more week?" he suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye as his hands trailed down my spine making me shiver against him and I knew that he was playing with my weaknesses in hopes that he could break me down.

As appealing as the idea was, I knew we couldn't do that to Elena or Stefan. "We can't leave your brother in there for another week with Katherine" I spat out her name with disgust and felt the grimace darken my features. "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone" I added and I inwardly cringed which made Damon smirk. Turning my glare onto him, I placed a finger on his chest, "I still don't know how you landed with her"

"I have better taste now" he defended himself.

Pleased with his reply, I smiled, "I know" reaching up to wound my arms around his neck, "I am quite the catch" I replied with a devious smirk.

Instead of making a smart Damony remark to taunt me further, he actually surprised me when agreeing with my response, "Don't I know it" and I could sense the seriousness in his words. The change in the atmosphere both excited me and frightened me – it was different

Not really sure how to reply with his intense stare, I continued with my teasing, "You're pretty lucky"

His icy blue eyes glazed over before the smirk that I (and many other women…and men) loved returned, "So are you" he retorted.

"Don't I know it" I smiled back at him and reached up on my tiptoes while he bent down to meet my puckered lips halfway. His lips were smooth but his kiss was rough as he claimed me and our breaths grew more haggard as the kiss grew into something more with our insatiable nature. Our hands were frantic yet again and he was quick to grab my ass and haul me up onto the counter. The free hotel products clattered to the ground but none of us cared especially as I felt his fangs extract and then prick my tongue gently causing us both to moan.

When I felt my own fangs extract, I knew that I had to regain my control so I tried to force myself into being the stronger one and will myself to stop what we were doing but I could not find it in me to pull my fingers away from his slick black tresses.

"We have to get going" I was finally able to let out but in a gasp which didn't make it convincing as my fingers were now unbuttoning his shirt on their own accord. I swear it wasn't me.

Damon smirked against my lips knowing that he had me where he wanted me while his own hands worked their way under my shirt, "Yes we should" he was making fun of me and I acted on that anger when gripping his shirt and forced him back.

"No" I murmured with my breaths still in shaky gasps.

Damon looked desperate as he moaned, "Yes", then made a move to kiss me again but I forced myself to place my palm, flat on his chest evidently stopping his approach. This time he groaned realizing that I was serious and then stood up straighter and pouted.

Feeling sorry for him as I knew what he felt like so I hopped off the counter and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Once Stefan's out, I'll make it worth your while" before walking off but I'd already caught the smirk that was beginning to tug on his lips.

He flashed in front of me before I could take another step and like predicted, the smirk was in it's place and his eyebrow was hitched, "What does that mean exactly?" he questioned with uncertainty and I was offended to think that he would doubt me.

Trailing my fingers up his muscles, I felt his breath hitch when I looked up at him under my eyelashes, "Whatever you want" I winked and saw the mischief return while a calculating expression landed and I could practically see the ideas roaming around in his mind.

With his eyebrow still hitched, he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Anything?"

I took a confident step closer to him and met his eyes with my own challenging stare, "Anything" I promised with a smile.

"Hmm…" was all he said with a pensive look as his gaze was cast off into the distance and I waited for him to suggest something. Instead he cleared his throat, composed himself and spun on his heel, walking out of the room, "The car will pick us up in 20 minutes" he called back, leaving me wondering over what he was thinking.

That man will be the death of me...

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'll keep trying with the updates but be patient with me. Thanks again and please review...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Consumed Ourselves

**CHAPTER 3 – "Consumed Ourselves"**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews fopr the last chapter. **

The rented car that we were taking was a sleek black Mercedes which arrived right on time. The driver was a middle aged chauffeur with a gold name tag that read Jackson, who gave me sly wink when Damon wasn't looking. With narrowed eyes, I flipped him off which only riled him up further as it caused him to smirk with amusement. With this I rolled my eyes, gagging at his behaviour before entering the car when Damon opened it for me.

Once he entered the back seat of the car, I cuddled up next to him and Damon responded well by wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I hoped that the old man would get the message and steer his sexual desires onto someone (or something) else.

Damon didn't take notice of the creepy old chauffeur at the front as he remained pensive. Although even in his subconscious state, he was still with me because he was running his fingers gently down my hair then down to my back, making me shiver under his touch. Along with this, he would bend down occasionally and place a gentle kiss behind my ear but still I could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

As we drew closer to the airport, I knew that he was growing more agitated because he was bouncing his knee and I couldn't help but worry about whether his nervous reaction was brought on with the anxiety of seeing Elena again.

After everything that had happened, we hadn't really talked about Elena or Edward for that matter. We had just ordered our tickets and left everything behind – not really caring as the spur of the moment had driven us towards the first flight of the evening.

But now as I watched him I couldn't help the doubts that fleeted through my thoughts:

Would those feelings come back when he saw her? Would he decide that this whole month was just a bit of fun and he wanted Elena now?

My darkening thoughts were completely justified because I knew that Damon had been searching for Katherine for over 100 years and was willing to kill anyone that got in his way. After this he falls for the girl who looks exactly like the woman he'd been obsessing over – I couldn't exactly ignore that.

But I would try to anyway…

I looked up at him and lifted my head so that I could kiss his jaw. He got the message because he gave a smug smile. With this, I mirrored his smile when he cupped my cheek, angling my head towards him so that he could capture my lips. His kiss started off as being sensual and gentle but then quickly turned passionate as his lips grew desperate and longing. He then wove his fingers deeper into my tresses so that he could pull me closer to him.

"We're here" the gruff angered voice of the chauffeur broke us apart leaving us breathing heavily as we looked towards the driver in question.

I almost laughed at the troubled expression on his face when he glared at Damon from the front mirror.

"Please get the bags out" Damon compelled him and after he left against his will, Damon turned back to me and leaned in to whisper, "As if he had a chance with you" he chuckled at the very thought.

Had he noticed?

I turned towards him in question but he just looked back down at me with a knowing look in his eyes so I decided to play him, "Maybe he did", I added with a nonchalance, attempting to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go of my waist, instead he slid his hands down to my hips and pulled me closer.

"No he didn't" he growled in my ear, tightening his hold when pulling me closer to him.

My eyebrow hitched at the firm certainty in his voice before questioning, "Cocky much?"

His eyes dropped down before looking back up with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk pulling at his lips, "Yes" he grinned and it was then that I realized what the joke was, "Very much" he added continuing to tease me so I pushed him and clambered out of the car.

-XxxxxX-

We had then arrived at the airport at 4.50 where Damon then compelled the airhostess for first class tickets even though he could easily afford this.

When calling him out on his BS, he just rolled his eyes and kissed me to shut me up. Which I am shamefully going to admit, worked.

Now as we were in the plane and in our righted seats, silence befell us but Damon held my hand tightly through the entire ride while my head rested on his shoulder and I watched the other passengers move around with their easy lives, oblivious to the fact that two vampires were in their midst.

I caught sight of a red haired woman in tight white dress and a pair of red high heels tapping away on her iPad but I caught the clear discomfort in her expression as she wiggled around in her seat.

Humans really were an enigma - I didn't understand how women who were travelling by place would dress up in heels or in tight dresses especially when it was a really long flight. I couldn't imagine it would be comfortable – especially for humans. I'd gone simple by putting on a pair of acid washed jeans and my worn out converse but still kept Damon's black shirt on but didn't bother with a bra which he had definitely noticed.

I knew that Damon liked me in his clothes and I could tell that, even though he was deep in thought, he appreciated what I was wearing. Every once in a while, he would reach down to tug down at the hem of the shirt with a small smile lifting up the corner of his lips.

Snuggling in further into him, I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep although that had been my intention. However the slumber would not come so we just sat there in each other's arms', letting each other think in the comfortable silence. While deep in thought, I downed the flutes of champagne that the flirty air hostess would bring in attempts to quash my cravings after failing to hunt with Damon in the morning.

We didn't know what else to say to each other but instead revelled in the few moments that we would have together in a peaceful silence although I could tell with the sudden change in the atmosphere that we were both saddened about leaving our little bubble.

I hadn't realized how much we'd consumed ourselves in just us until now.

It was only about time before we would arrive in the wonderful world of Mystic Falls where we would have to help Witchy, Wolfy, Buffy, Barbie and Elena (I was yet to come up with a fitting nickname).

I do admit that our sudden leave had been selfish – especially after she'd been kidnapped which meant that she would have needed us the most. However, I have to selfishly say that after all the drama – what with Edward vs. Damon and the witch stuff and being bitten by the wolf drama, I needed some peace.

It had definitely been worth it because every day, waking up next to Damon and knowing that he only wanted me, made me a little smug.

The fact that he was insatiable didn't bother me because I was the same. In every hotel we'd been in, we had christened every single space. Last night, we'd covered the bath tub, living room wall but before that was after our picnic on beach. No one was around or maybe there was someone – I didn't really care.

Part of me warned me that I should cherish those memories as they might be my last…

I tried not to think about it so I shut my eyes but just as I was about to fall into the lulling slumber, Damon gently nudged my sides using his elbow and I realized that we were finally landing. "Guess we're here" he sighed into my ear with a sad melancholy voice.

I straightened up in my seat so that I could angle my body towards him and place a comforting palm on his cheek. In return, he reached up to take hold my arm and gently began to massaged me.

Part of me worried over his reaction to Elena now that we were back and even though I didn't voice it, I somehow knew that he had that inkling.

**A/N: Thank you all for everything – following and reviewing. Please continue…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Normal Life in Mystic Falls

**CHAPTER 4 – "Normal Life in Mystic Falls"**

We trudged through the whole thing. After leaving the plane, we had practically dragged ourselves through security and through baggage claim. Once we took our suitcases - I had three because I'd bought present for others but also because I didn't exactly have much in Mystic Falls whereas Damon only brought a duffel bag but he insisted on pushing the cart with our suitcases.

When I scolded him for not buying things for others, he found a loophole by saying he didn't care about any one else but me and that was right before his fingers ghosted around my wrist. My eyes moved down to find the beautiful diamond and sapphire bracelet. I wasn't really one for jewellery but I really loved the bracelet – mostly because he was the one to give it to me.

He was lying, conniving man that had charmed his way out of a fight. It was scary and exciting with how much power he held over me.

After claiming our luggage, we began to make our way towards the exit and each step only made me more fidgety. My steps would be hesitant and my grip on Damon's arm tightened but he was kind enough not to say anything although I highly doubt I hurt him.

Damon noticed that I was biting my nails so he paused in his movement, brought his hand up with a mocking scowl before pulling it away from my teeth and taking it into his hand so I complied by lacing my own fingers with his, fighting the urge to get back to my human habit.

Even though he was wearing his usual calm and composed epression, I knew he was also nervous because he would frequently run his fingers through his hair but also I knew this because of the fact that he wasn't making any snide comments or joking around like he had been doing in the past month.

As we closed into the exit, my breath hitched as I locked eyes with the automatic glass doors but we changed direction as Damon grabbed my elbow and took a detour towards the bathroom.

"I don't need to go" I whispered and he stopped outside it, spinning around to face me.

I was surprised with the childish mischief that sparkled in his hypnotising blue eyes before he whispered huskily, "This maybe our last few moments together so let's make it count" inclining his head towards the bathroom stalls and waggling his eyebrows.

When it dawned to me what he meant, I felt myself swoon and part of me urged me on but I fought back my selfish desires as I tried to be responsible for both of us, "Damon we have to get going" although I knew I was fighting a lost battle when his fingers went under my shirt and trailed up my spine making me shiver.

"Please" he murmured, nuzzling my neck and that was enough to waver my reasoning. He knew how to push all the right buttons and I couldn't help but say yes to him every time. We were like rabbits – I swear.

For a while, I battled with myself and gave in so I forced myself to push him away again only to meet the confusion and disappointment in his now dulled bluish-grey eyes making him look absolutely adorable.

Learning from him, I smirked and began to walk forwards with a palm onto his muscled chest which caused him to stumble backwards as I forced him into the immaculate airport restrooms. Once we were inside, I hitched an eyebrow "You've got 15 minutes to rock my world"

His arm went around my waist to pull me close to him again before he scoffed, "At least give me a challenge"

-XxxxX-

Smug bastard.

Now that he'd gotten some, he couldn't keep that shit eating grin off his face as he drove us down the town in the 'rented' Maserati Mc Stradale which I don't think will be taken back.

I looked back at my canvas, proud to be the owner of the fingers that had messed up his sleek black streaks. I was honoured to be the one to put that freshly fucked glow on his face as he smirked at the road – no doubt thinking back to our time in the airport bathrooms. Even his blue eyes had brightened behind the dark ray bans.

My hone rang removing me from my daze and I answered it and put it on the dashboard after putting it on speaker. "Yello…" Damon's smirk grew with my greeting.

"Hey…where are you?" her voice sounded breathless like she'd been running.

I glanced at the time and found that it was only 9:32. Our flight had arrived on time but we delayed leaving for a while when we were supposed to be at Elena's house at 9:00 like I'd told Bonnie. Neither one of us was particularly excited to be back in Mystic Falls but a witch's gotta do what a witch's gotta do. "Don't worry Bonnie we'll be there in a few minutes" I tried assuring her.

"What if she tries to escape again?" she fretted and I could tell that she was still making her way to Elena's house as I could hear her rushed footsteps.

I rolled my eyes at her unnecessary worry. Must I always think of everything? I wondered how they survived for a month without me not caring how egotistical that sounded. "Seal her in the house" I concluded with a shrug earning an amused look from Damon.

"Are you sure?" she began to worry again and I could hear that she'd stopped walking, "She will be pretty mad" her voice had lowered and I assumed that she had arrived at Elena's house now.

"I know that" rolling my eyes again, "Would you rather have her die a happy death or angry but safe?" challenging her with my rhetorical question.

She sighed, "Okay" I could practically imagine the small crease that formed on her forehead when she was feeling apprehensive.

"Where are you now?" Damon finally spoke appearing to have broken free from his daze.

Bonnie's sounding steps were heard again before she answered, "Standing on her porch" followed by the low sound of three raps which told us that she had arrived.

"Well we'll be there in a few" I calmed her again.

She sighed once again but her voice didn't sound so low as she replied with a light, "See you then"

"See you" reaching over to grab my phone and switch off the call before falling back onto the chair.

A shiver ran through my spine and I felt the familiar hum of electricity flow through me which caused me to snap my head up to look outside the window and it was then that I found we had arrived.

We were now in Mystic Falls.

-XxxxxX-

We'd been driving for a five minutes and we were now closing into Elena's home. I was even more fidgety than I had been while we were at the airport. Not only was I gnawing on a nail, I was also using the other hand to drum my fingers on the seat or I'd remove my feet from the dashboard and sit up or change my mind and lay back onto the chair.

I couldn't seem to find a comfortable position.

Finally I settled on crossing my legs beneath me on the chair as I sat in a lotus position but continued to bite my nails but Damon was so deep in thought, he was yet to notice.

I wondered what he could be thinking about. Was he also worried about his feelings? Was he still unsure about how he felt about Elena?

"How does it feel to be back in Mystic Falls?" Damon's taunting tone pulled me away from my crazed questions filtering through my thoughts.

Once I processed his sarcastic words, I turned to him and he offered an innocent smile which only infuriated me more as I rolled my eyes, "Like I'm walking on sunshine" before turning me head to look back to the road and angrily snarled, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

He chuckled darkly at my irritable mood and I was both glad that he wasn't offended by it when he teased me, "Glad to know you're taking this well" he smirked and this only pleased me further because I knew that he was feeling better as he was slowly getting back to his old self.

I stopped biting my nails and groaned before my rambling left my lips, "Stefan's trapped in a tomb with Katherine and now we've got someone asking around for Mason and Bonnie's met some other warlo-"

"Stop" he interrupted me and stopped the car and I looked around only for my breath to hitch when I looked up at Elena's house. Oh fuck! Damon didn't let me think any further as he cupped my cheek and whispered, "Stop worrying" his voice was dark and husky and I leaned in to him.

Still the worries still trembled through my mind and I shook my head, "How can I stop worrying when they're so much shit around?"

His fingers pushed back my hair before capturing a lock between his fingers and smiling to himself, "We always deal with these things" he assured me still twirling my hair on his index fingers before reaching down to place a comforting palm on my face, his thumb slowly stroking my cheek.

"It's this town…" I shivered as I scanned my surroundings, "…so fucking creepy"

Damon chuckled again before composing himself but there was a glint sparkling in his gorgeous blue, "Hey that's my hometown you're talking about" he teased me with a mock seriousness.

Still, I felt guilty for my snide remark so I apologized, "I'm sorry" sighing once again as I looked around, "It's just…"

He nodded in understanding, "I know" he whispered in a hush tone and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more but he pulled back and added, "I promise once we've sorted everything out, we're on the first flight to Rio" he grinned happily.

I hitched an eyebrow and moved back away from him to get a clear look on his face before calling him out on his words, "Why the sudden change?" I questioned when recalling that we hadn't even finished our planned tour around Europe. We had about six more countries to go.

"I like Mexican food…" he smirked with a devilish sparkle in his eyes.

My palm met his chest as I pushed him away from me, "You're disgusting" I sneered with intention to move away from him but he gripped by wrist, pulling me back to face him so our noses were inches away once again.

"And you're adorable" he replied with a small smile and I leaned in once again as did he before he finally met my lips in a slow kiss before it grew fierce. His fevered lips continued to move sensually against mine and his fingers frantically moved from my cheek and delved into my dark tresses holding me close to him.

Once we broke apart, I smirked and fell back onto the chair feeling slightly dazed with his kiss but was still able to tease him back, "Stating the obvious"

"Come on then" he inclined his head indicating that we should get a move on. He opened the door waiting for me to move but I still didn't move to which he froze in place, "We could just turn around and hide in a cave. Leave them to the dirty work" he suggested with a hopeful tone.

I lolled my head to the side and crossed my arms, "Does being selfish just come naturally with you?"

He rolled his eyes but grew serious when turning back to me with a peaceful expression and his eyes grew warm as he confessed, "Only when it comes to you"

The simplicity of those six words were enough to warm my heart as cheesy as that sounded. It was still rare for Damon to show any signs of his humanity and when he did, I saw the man that I first fell for. Although Damon knew how I felt about him, he was yet to say the three little words but I wasn't going to push him. What we had right now was too precious to just start meddling with.

Net to me, the car door opened with Damon still holding it for me.

I took a deep breath in preparation before taking his outstretched palm and allowing him to assist me out of the car, "Stop worrying" he whispered in my ear as I stood up and stopped by the car.

"I can't help it" I admitted still feeling the raging thoughts thumping in my head.

"We still have time to turn around" he continued to pursue the idea but I shook my head, "No one's looking" he added.

I inclined my head towards the house and caught Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena standing at the doorway staring back at us. Bonnie seemed excited and from where I was I could feel the hum of electricity grow stronger. Jeremy just seemed to be bored while Elena was torn between fear and wariness.

"Actually…" I turned back to Damon and swilled my eyes towards our audience, "They are looking"

He didn't make a move to look to where I was indicating but instead he stepped closer to me, pressing his front body onto me and pushing me back onto the car as he huskily whispered, "Well then…" the mischief had returned in his eyes again as he cheekily added, "…let's give them look at" the corner of his lips tugged up into a small smirk when a shiver trembled through my spine.

"Wh-" I was about to question his but was caught off guard as his lips crashed back onto mine. A fierce longing was exposed through his kiss as our tongues danced as we both fought for dominance.

His arm snaked around my waist pulling me even closer so there was no space between our bodies which only pushed me further into insanity. With each second, my insatiability strengthened and I only made me yearn for his touch some more and I desired for him to touch me everywhere.

Losing myself in the fevered kiss, I forgot about where I was and my fingers found themselves locked around his neck before slipping up into his soft ravened locks as I pulled him closer. "Damon", what was meant to be a scolding growl came out as a lustful moan.

"I'm not of legal age to be witnessing a porn show!" the little Gilbert called to us and we finally broke apart and I chuckled. Turning to the side, I caught how Elena's was blushing but wasn't looking away, Bonnie had ducked her head to the side and Jeremy was hitching an eyebrow as he gaped at us with wide eyes.

Damon pecked my lips one last time before taking my hand in his, "We better get the bags" he smiled, practically skipping and I was pleased with myself, knowing that my kiss had been able to erase the previous memories that had darkened his mind.

When we stood behind the car, I waited until he opened the boot before reaching over to grab by bag but he suddenly swatted my hands away and I questioned him, "What?"

His signature smirk played on his lips with gleaming eyes that bore into mine before he cockily answered, "Wouldn't want to you break something"

Grimacing at his words, I pushed him away causing him to stumble a few steps back before I retorted, "Sexist pig"

He ignored my words as his smirk remained and he pushed my hands away when pulling out the small black suitcase that had been my carryon. "That you fucked" he whispered in my ear with a husky tone making me shiver but just as I was about to shove him away, he sneaked in another kiss.

Ignoring the effect he had on me, I began to walk off but felt his hand slap my ass making me jump so I turned to flip him off to which he just laughed.

_Ass. _

Now that Damon was busy and not attached to my lips, Bonnie began to rush down the porch steps and run to meet me halfway. Her arms encircling me when I opened mine in acceptance of her embrace. "God! I missed you" she cheered in my ear and I laughed.

"Missed you too" I returned with a wide grin when we finally broke apart.

Even the little Gilbert pulled me into a hug. "Welcome home" he greeted me with a happy smile.

As we entered the house me and Elena stood a foot apart while staring at each other while the others cast wary glances between each other.

"Awkward" the little Gilbert murmured and walked past us and into the living room before crashing onto the couch and switching on the TV, ignoring us completely.

After a minute I grew sick of their staring so I sighed and pulled her into a nice but very awkward hug. "Good too see you alive Elena" I joked when we quickly broke apart.

"Thanks" she grinned with brighter eyes, "Dead still works on you" she teased back and my smile was actually genuine this time.

Why hang onto the past?

I chose Damon and he chose me.

"Damon" she didn't sound angry or outraged regarding what he did when we had left but instead I found that there was a cautious tone within her words as she glanced towards me so I offered a kind and assuring smile to let her know I'm not that much of a jealous girlfriend.

"Hello…Elena" even though there was a hardness in the way he greeted her, I could still read into the teasing tone that he usually had.

I had moved on and I trusted Damon. That was all that mattered.

Hands looped around my waist pulling me back to his muscled front before kissing under my ear, "Back to the normal life in Mystic Falls" he chuckled.

I smiled and squirmed with the shiver that ran down my spine but he wouldn't let me go. Instead he bent his head down to kiss my neck and I spun around to place my arms around his neck, reaching up to peck his lips but he captured my lips into a more fervent kiss.

I guess to an extent I had actually missed it.

I'm just glad that we were together through whatever was coming for us.

**A/N: Please Review. Smiley face emoticon for you...x **


End file.
